Decisions, Decisions
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: A short story based on the season finale "Jump". This is what I came up with that we didn't/probably won't see. Reviews are welcome, but no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Decisions, Decisions

By Mary

Summary: This is my take on the finale "Jump". I decided to write what possibly happened when Betty made her decision that we didn't/probably won't see. In writing this even though most everyone knows which Ugly Betty couple I ship, I'm being fair to both Gio and Henry and writing each of their chapters without bias.

Rated: K

A/N: Since it doesn't say in the finale, I'm having the MODE softball game on Saturday in my story. Enjoy!!

Chapter One – Saturday and Gio

Gio stood in the kitchen of the deli putting the finishing touches on the sandwiches for him and Betty. She had called him after the softball game and told him she wanted to meet with him and talk. Betty had gone home to shower and change as Gio went to the deli and decided to fix them dinner. Nothing fancy, Gio thought. Betty wasn't really into all that fancy stuff. Gio was setting out their sandwiches and chips when he heard a tap on the window glass. Betty waved and smiled at him, but to Gio it was a sad smile. He opened the door for her as she walked over to the table Gio had set. Gio thought she was probably upset at having to tell Henry she wasn't going to marry him and that she was going to Rome. Gio smiled at her as she sat down and looked over at him.

"Man, that was some softball game." Gio said, "Are you sure you're all right? You really took one for the team." Betty laughed nervously.

"I'm fine Gio, but the softball game is one of the reasons that I came here tonight. I need to talk to you about something." Betty said, pushing chips around on her plate.

"I'm all ears." Gio said, "What's up?"

Betty sighed as she looked over at Gio. She didn't want to say what she'd been thinking about all afternoon ever since she'd woken up from that crazy dream when she'd been knocked out at the game. But it wasn't fair to Gio or to Henry to drag this out. When she'd woken up she knew what she had to do. But knowing it wasn't making it any easier to say what she knew Gio wouldn't want to hear.

"Gio….it's about the trip to Rome. I've made my decision." Betty said.

"How did Henry take it?" Gio asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Take what?" Betty asked.

"Take it when you told him you were going to Rome with me." Gio smiled at her.

"Gio….this is really hard for me to say. I'm…..not going to Rome with you." Betty said quietly. Gio looked at her as he slowly chewed and swallowed. After a long moment, he wiped his mouth and looked at her.

"You're not going with me?" Gio said. Betty shook her head.

"Does this have anything to do with Henry?" Gio asked, hurt. Betty bit her bottom lip as she thought about it.

"Not as much as you would think." Betty replied, "Gio please try and understand; this whole year has been so crazy. First Daniel and Alexis in the car accident and Santos getting killed. Then my father stuck in Mexico and the whole Claire Meade trial. Then to top it all off, all the drama lately with Charlie and the baby, it's been too much for me. I like you, I do; but I've realized that while I was taking care of everyone else and putting out fires at MODE and trying to help clean up other people's messes I forgot about someone." Betty said.

"Yourself." Gio said. Betty nodded at him.

"Gio, I care about you. You've been a good friend to me this year. I don't know what's going to happen with us, if there even IS and us. But right now I need some time to myself. I just….need to be." Betty said softly. Gio reached over and placed his hand over one of hers.

"Betty, I'm not going to pretend that I'm not disappointed that you're not coming with me. But if this is what you feel that you need right now, then I'm not going to try and change your mind. You know yourself better than me or Henry or anyone else does, so you take your time and do what you need to do for yourself right now." Gio said. Betty smiled over at him.

"I'm glad you're OK with this." Betty said. Gio nodded.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Gio asked.

"I think I'm going to move out on my own. Christina says there are some apartments in her building that are very affordable and I'm going to look sometime this week." Betty said.

"So where are you staying until you get your own place?" Gio asked.

"With Claire Meade." Betty replied, "She's offered to let me stay with her until I can find a place and I'm going to help her with her magazine and maybe try writing another article."

"Well I expect the grand tour of your new place when I get back from Rome." Gio said.

"As long as you bring me back something great from Rome it's a deal." Betty said. They smiled at one another as they finished up their meal. Betty helped Gio clean up the table and close down the deli. As they exited the deli and Gio locked the door, he looked at Betty as he opened his arms to her. Betty let herself be enfolded in his arms as he hugged her tightly.

"Take care of yourself. I'll see you around in about a month." Gio said.

"I will. You have fun over in Rome and take lots of pictures." Betty said as she hugged him back. They broke apart as Gio let her go and Betty headed for the subway. She walked down the steps and waited on the platform as she thought about the evening. She was glad that Gio understood how she felt. He really was a great friend, she thought as she felt a tightening around her heart. It still wasn't over yet.

One down and one to go, Betty thought as the subway train for Queens pulled up.

TBC…………..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is just a short 3 chapter story, so here's Chapter Two for you. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed!! Thanks to all my friends over at I-C who always give me the best inspiration.

Chapter Two – Sunday and Henry

Betty and Henry met on Sunday morning. They went out to brunch together and then went to the Natural History Museum. They spent hours looking at the exhibits and just being together. They studied the dioramas of early man, looked at the Star of India, and listened to the history of the universe at the Planetarium. They finished up the day at the Queens Botanical Gardens. As they walked through the rose gardens Henry found a bench for them to sit on in the fragrant display. Betty sat down on the bench as Henry stood in front of her for a moment, looking as if he were trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Henry, there's something I need to talk to you about. I'm sure you already know what it is." Betty said. Henry smiled down at her as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Betty….I'm leaving tomorrow to go back to Tucson. I hope that you want to talk and let me know that you've made a decision." Henry said, taking her hands in his. Betty looked over at his hopeful face.

"Henry…." Betty began, "I've enjoyed the time that we've spent together the past few days. And I want you to know that even though I was shocked by your proposal I have been thinking about it for the past couple of days."

"Plus the offer that Gio made you I take it?" Henry said quietly.

"Well yes Henry." Betty said, "Look Henry, I've been really confused and pulled in two directions lately. I didn't think you would be coming back since the baby's been born and like I told you when you came back the first time earlier this year, I can't get my heart broken again. I know the time we had together was worth it even though you're leaving again, but I'm not sure where my life is heading right now and being here with you is wonderful but…"

"But what? Did you….have you stopped loving me?" Henry asked looking down in his lap.

"No Henry that's just it. I DO love you. But right now I can't make any life-changing decisions. I can't go to Rome with Gio……and I can't marry you." Betty said as Henry looked up at her and sighed deeply.

"I had a feeling that's what you were going to decide." Henry said, "I guess I was still living in that fantasy where everything would work out and we could both finally be happy. But I guess that would be too easy huh?" Henry finished with a hollow chuckle.

"That's what I want Henry. To finally be happy; but I think right now for me to start on the path to being happy I have to be happy with myself and I think that means I need to be on my own." Betty said. She reached into her purse and pulled out the ring Henry had given her tied around a pink ribbon. She untied the ring and held it out to him.

"Here, I want to give this back to you." Betty said as Henry shook his head.

"You keep it for right now Betty. I'm not asking for you to wait for me and I'm not asking you to put your life on hold; just keep it for someday, maybe." Henry said. Betty tried to smile as she saw the tears in Henry's eyes. She tied the ring back onto the ribbon and tucked it securely in her purse. Henry reached over and smoothed away a strand of her hair from her face.

"Betty I know you need time and space and I'll give you all of it that you need. But I want you to know that even though I'm leaving and that we're not getting married right now that I will never stop loving you. You've got my email address and my phone number. If you ever just need someone to talk to or you need anything I'll be here for you no matter what." Henry said. Betty reached over and pulled him into a hug as she buried her face against his shoulder.

"Henry I do still love you. And who knows what's going to happen in the future. I can't cut you out of my life completely, not when we've shared so much together the past two years. I just can't commit myself to a relationship until I'm ready to give myself to it completely. There are so many things I still hope to accomplish." Betty said.

"And you will; I know you will." Henry said, "You're a strong woman and I know you're going to become a great writer." Henry tightened his arms around her as they held each other.

"I'm going to miss you, more than you know." Henry said after a while.

"I know…and I'll miss you too." Betty said. They sat together for a few minutes more and then Henry pulled back from her.

"How about we go and get some ice cream. My treat." Henry said. Betty smiled as he stood and held out a hand to her. They left the park hand in hand as they set out into the New York evening. Betty was relieved that she hadn't lost Henry as a friend and an important person in her life.

And maybe something else……someday.

TBC……...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Monday and Betty

Betty looked around her childhood room as she finished packing her suitcase. Not long ago, she would have thought she'd be packing to go to the airport to Rome or maybe even Tucson. But now she was packing to move her life forward. Hilda came in as she was putting her work clothes into her suitcase.

"You're up early." Betty noticed, "Though I'm sure it isn't just to see me off."

"I'm going to talk to Tony I think." Hilda said, "That whole "I'm married" thing has thrown me, but I still think I need to see him again." Hilda finished, blushing slightly as Betty smiled at her.

"His being married is a pretty big announcement. What are you going to say to him?" Betty asked. Hilda shrugged.

"I guess I'll figure it out when I see him." Hilda said. She walked over to Betty and hugged her.

"It's going to be weird not having you here every day." Hilda said. Betty hugged Hilda back and laughed.

"At least now I don't have to fight you and Justin to get in the bathroom at a decent hour." Betty said. The two sisters hugged for a moment until Hilda pulled away.

"I hope everything goes the way you want it Betty. You deserve to find some happiness and success." Hilda said. Betty smiled at her sister.

"Good luck with Tony. I hope things turn out better for you two." Betty said.

"So do I." Hilda replied as she headed out of the bedroom. Betty finished packing and looked around her room for a moment. Memories from her childhood surrounded her. She picked up the picture of her, her mother and her sister from when she was younger. Her father had reminded her of the photo the other day. The picture from the community pool; the first time Betty had went off the high diving board. Betty remembered how scared she had been but how excited she wanted to prove she could do it. Betty knew this day was just like that one long ago; she just needed to take a deep breath and jump. Betty took a deep breath and closed her suitcase. She headed out of her room and down the stairs.

She walked into the living room as Justin came up to her. Her nephew looked at her and smiled, but he seemed sad that she was leaving. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as she saw Ignacio coming from the kitchen. She smiled at her father as Justin released her. Ignacio held up a paper bag with a lunch packed for her. Betty swallowed a lump in her throat as she took the bag and hugged her father. She could feel Ignacio holding back his tears as she heard him whisper "Te amo" in her ear.

"I love you too Dad." She whispered as he let her go. Betty looked around the house one more time as she reached for the handle of her suitcase. She turned and opened the door as the morning sunshine hit her face. Her taxi stood idling at the curb as she took a deep breath of the morning air. She felt at that moment exactly as she had when she was ten and jumped off the diving board at the community pool; happy and excited about her life. She took another look around her neighborhood as she walked down the steps to the taxi. She put her suitcase in the trunk of the cab and looked up in the sky as she saw the faint shape of a plane traveling overhead. She smiled up at the sky as she put her hand on the door handle of the cab wishing the best for Henry and Gio. She opened the door of the cab and gave the driver Claire Meade's address as the cab pulled away from the curb and carried Betty into the city towards her future, however uncertain.

THE END


End file.
